cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
''Early Life '''Spectra Phantom or Spect'ika in Mando'a,' was a force-sencitive Human/Zenolian Mandalorian warrior born on Hutt space, in the planet of Makeb , on Talaos city. He was the son of Rex Phantom and Risha Phantom, he also had an adopted brother named Kai. He was part of Clan Phantom, a clan of Mandalorian bounty hunters who were known to be never caught by the Jedi. Spectra was raised by his father and his mother. His father said he should be a bounty hunter but is mother said he should be more than a warrior, that he should be a doctor. One day Spectra saw his mother leaving, he was so sad, she left and never returned. After his mother left his father started training him to be the best bounty hunter ever, when he was ready they went to Makeb's Arena, a place where the Hutts on Makeb organized figths, he proved himself by killing a weak Jedi that was captured by his father, he did not use guns, he used his fists, his father gave him the lightsaber of the dead Jedi as a trophy. At age 18 he was ready for his final test, killing a Makrin Creeper with just all of his skills, it was a tought fight but Spectra defeated the beast. After that he was a True Mandalorian warrior. He worked alone for a very long time until his adoptive brother, Kai asked him to join the Mandalorian Guild, Spectra accepted and he became part of the Mando Ver'verd'tsad (in Mando'a). Clan Phantom.jpg|Clan Phantom's symbol Image20130308-21-03-26.jpg|Rex Phantom(my father) and Risha Phantom(my mother) Image20130413-00-08-20.jpg|Kai, Spectra's adoptive brother Spec Scum.png|Spectra Phantom (14) Image20130315-20-22-26.jpg|Spectra Phantom(15) Image20130315-20-26-10.jpg|Spectra Phantom(16) Image20130315-20-30-50.jpg|Spectra Phantom(17, first armor) Image20130315-20-34-01.jpg|Spectra Phantom(18, original armor) ''﻿ Some conversations he and his father had: Rex Phantom:You will soon be Dralshy'a (stronger) my Ad (son). Spectra Phantom:Yes my Buir (father). Rex Phantom:Good,take the Kad'au (lightsaber) of this Jetii (Jedi),you are Ge'verd (almost a warrior). Discovering his Zenolian powers and the Truth (40 BBY) Spectra Phantom was a Human/Zenolian, he didn't know he was half Zenolian until some bullies found him and they started to push Spectra,he got mad and he "Force Choked" the bullies, they died. His Father, Rex, found Spectra with two bodies, Rex knew it was time to tell the truth: Spectra:Father am I force sensitive? Rex:Son,you are half Zenolian. Spectra:Whats a Zenolian? Rex:Zenolians are the main species of Zeno. They are humanoid-like aliens. They have a variety of coloured skins which range from black to pure white. Pupils in a Zenolian's eye slightly glow. Their mouths are full of sharp teeth and a semi-reptilian tongue. Spectra:But I look Human. Rex:Your half Zenolian,so your eyes only glow,your skin is pale. Spectra:So I'm different? Rex:Yes you are my son. Spectra:But what about my force powers? Rex:Zenolians have a strong connection to the Force but I will not let you became a Sith or a Jedi. Spectra:How am I a Zenolian? Rex:One of your Ancestors husband was from Zeno,the homeworld of the Zenolians. Spectra:So we are all Zenolians? Rex:Indeed. After this Spectra decide to hide is Zenolian Powers from others and he continued his training to became a Mandalorian Warrior. First Bounty (29 BBY-22 BBY) COMING SOON! Nar Shaddaa TOR new.png|Nar Shaddaa, also know as the "Smugglers Moon" Shaddaaskyline.jpg|Spaceport of Nar Shaddaa Image20130315-22-11-59.jpg|Spectra watches as his Father is executed by one of Griff's thugs Image20130317-16-32-12.jpg|Spectra (guy with Mando helmet) is forced into slavery by Griff, the Butcher and must fight for him Image20130317-17-04-19.jpg|Spectra escapes with the help of the infamous group, No More Slaves Image20130317-17-22-07.jpg|Spectra followed Griff into a dark alley and shoots him in the heart Image20130317-17-27-09.jpg|Spectra became a regular Bounty Hunter Mission to Umbara (21 BBY) On the dark planet of Umbara,the Republic forces were attacking the Separatist's, a clone named Zan Infrastun,friend of the Mndalorian warrior Spectra Phantom,who was part of the Mandalorian Guild, told him about the Republic paying any one to help with the battle. Spectra got his Mandalorian Commando armor,so that the clones don't think he was Death Watch,he spoke to Captain Rex about him wanting to help,he led two clones,his friend Zan and one clone nicknamed Wax,they were both wearing grey armor.Zan was a "Grand Officer" while Wax was a normal clone trooper.He begin his attack against a secret base,the mission was to kill an Umbaran General.They got in the base,it was well protected but nothing could stop the warrior from getting his credits.They came out as heroes,the three warriors were rewarded,Spectra got a medal and his credits,Zan also got a medal and Wax got a promotion and a medal,he is now Seargent Wax. 'Saving Carlac (21 BBY) After his mission on Umbara, Spectra joined the Galactic Republic and was promoted to the rank of Special Agent, a rare position in the Army. While he was on the Base of the Republic Army, General Plo Koon was briefing Spectra about a very special mission on Carlac: Plo Koon:We need you on Carlac. Spectra:Yes General Plo! Spectra took the Phantom Fury to the icy planet of Carlac, when he landed he contacted General Plo: Spectra:General Plo I have landed on Carlac. Plo Koon:Good, meet Commander Wolffe on the Outpost! Spectra took his speeder, Rusts, to the Republic Outpost where he found Wolffe who was briefing Generals and Clones: Wolffe:Sir, our outpost here on Carlac has been established. Would you like a situation report? Spectra:Of course Wolffe. Wolffe:The crashed Separatist Frigate that led us here shouldn't be difficult to miss once you get close. There's a squad of troops standing by for some assistance there as well, we also spotted a Magnaguard patrolling so be careful. Spectra:Thanks, please continue. Wolffe:Further beyond that we've had some scattered reports of a native village being occupied by what potentially could be Death Watch mercenaries, your friends in the Mandalorian Guild are helping us fight them. Spectra:That's why Master Plo called me! Wolffe:Yes sir. Spectra:Continue. Wolffe:Additionally, we've discovered several Death Watch camps in the area. My troops are already spread thin, so any assistance you can provide clearing these out would be welcome. Spectra:It will be a pleasure. Wolffe:That's everything we've been able to discover so far. I'd advise caution when exploring. The Mandalorian Death Watch group is not known for their hospitality, and who knows what other dangers could be out there. Spectra:Noted, tell me what I have to do? Wolffe:Your mission is to hunt and eliminate these targets. Wolffe gave Spectra a list of eight Death Watch Lieutenants and Sergeant: Wolffe:Your first target is Sergeant Kellov. Spectra:Where can I find him? Wolffe:He is in a destroyed village, I advise caution when approaching, he is armed with a flamethrower and is surrounded by soldiers. Spectra:Copy that. Wolffe:Good luck! Spectra set course to the destroyed village, while he was observing the village, he saw many Death Watch soldiers. Spectra had to fight his way to Kellov: DW Soldier:It's the Republic, get'em! Spectra finally got to the center of the village, Kellov ran to Spectra and started attacking Spectra: Seargent Kellov:You'll regret tangling with Death Watch! Spectra:I don't think so! Spectra dodged the flames coming from Kellov's flamethrower, he activated his jetpack and was able to get to a tree: Kellov:I'm too heavy to fly! Spectra:Hahaha! Spectra used his sniper to shoot Kellov in chest, Kellov fell and died. Spectra came off the tree and looted Kellov's body, he found Death Watch tags, the Republic needed those tags so he contacted Wolffe: Spectra:Wolffe, Sergeant Kellov has been eliminated and I have the tags you need. Wolffe:Good job, once your mission is complete you will return to base. ''MORE TO COME! Image20130324-16-17-58.jpg|Spectra fights Kherr Dawar Image20130324-16-26-34.jpg|Spectra fights against Mord Jayran and Kro Lann '' '' '' Journey to Tatooine (21 BBY) After the Battle of Umbara and the Skirmish on Carlac, Spectra embarced on a mission to Tatooine to find Jabba,the Hutt.Spectra got lost in the desert for 2 days with a few water but it wasn't enough,later on a farmer found him lying on the sand almost dead,he took him to his humble home in the desert.Spectra woke up,not knowing where he was,he went outside and saw the farmer and said: Spectra: Who are you? Farmer: I'm Kyle, I'm a farmer here and I found you lying on the sand. Spectr a: Well,thank you.Do you know the best way to Jabba's Palace? Farmer: No,but why do you want to go there? Spectra: I'm in a mission,farewell. Farmer: Wait,you will need a speeder,take mine. Spectra: Don't you need one? Farmer: No, I got another one,goodbye and good luck. Spectra: Thank you,farewell. Spectra said goodbye to the farmer,little did he know that the farmer was actually a Death Watch Assassin,the same one that killed his mother on Coruscant.He was called Octon,the Killer,he was the most dangerous assassin in Pre Vizsla's group.Octon followed Spectra to Jabba's Palace,where he was waiting for Spectra so that he could kill him,but he failed,Spectra was behind him and shoot Octon's head killing him.Spectra knew he was after him so he ambushed him with a fake mission,just to drag Octon from the shadows.Spectra returned to his apartment on Coruscant and said: Spectra:Mother,your soul can rest in peace,knowing that justice has been done. Mandalorian Rampage (20 BBY) On a calm evening in Spectra's Apartment,he received a call from Blade,he was confused,why did Blade sent a call for help since he told Spectra he wasn't going to call him.He had to go there and find out what was going on.Spectra landed on Mandalore,outside there was a Death Watch trooper in red armor,with a grey WESTAR-35 Rifle on his hand: Red DW:You there. Spectra:Yes? Red DW:You got authorization to land? Spectra:Let me see,come to my ship. The soldier was getting tired of waiting: Red DW:Have you found it? Spectra told Aktik,his companion,to ambush the soldier: Aktik:Prepare to be stunned. Red DW:What the... With the soldier down,Spectra told his little Jawa friend to guard the ship,he went outside and he was surprised by Bo-Katan and the Night Owls: Spectra:Well,hello hot stuff. Bo-Katan jumped behind Spectra and she put a gun in his head: Bo-Katan:Don't push it,kid. Spectra:Sorry,now tell me who are you? Bo-Katan:I'm Bo-Katan,leader of the Night Owls and former Lieutenant of Pre Vizla. Spectra:What do you mean former? Bo-Katan explained to Spectra about what has happened. Spectra:My friend,Blade,sent me a call and I don't know where he is,got any ideas? Bo-Katan:Yes,he was helping us save my sister,Satine,when he was captured by the commandos. Spectra and Bo-Katan formed a team, Boba Bactapack was also there: Spectra:Boba what are you doing here,you should be resting? Boba:I'm here because my uncle,Vorten,was captured and you? Spectra:My friend Blade was captured,guess were working together. Bo-Katan:Good thing you two know each other,let's move. They went to the Sundari Prison where they found Obi-Wan Kenobi about to be taken to his cell.They saved him: Obi-Wan:Wait,I know you from the Battle of Umbara,right? Spectra:Yeah,now let's go save Vorten and Blade. They got inside the prison: Spectra:I'll go find Blade,you come with me. Night Owl Member:Yes sir! Bo-Katan:Boba,me and the others will find Vorten. Spectra:Good Luck. Spectra found Blade,the talked but Blade wanted revenge: Blade:I must have my revenge,do you got your lightsaber? Spectra:As always,Blade. Spectra told Bo that he found Blade but that he wanted revenge: Bo-Katan:You crazy,they are monsters,you will both die. Spectra:Don't worry, I'll return. Spectra saw on the ground of Blade's cell,a Vibrosword,he gave it to blade to fight Maul and Savage.They reached Satine's old throne room,where the two Sith brothers were standing: Maul:What do we have here,a Mandalorian with a Vibrosword,are you my nightmare? Blade:No,he is. Spectra came off the roof with no helmet and his lightsaber. Maul:JEDI!!! Spectra:Wrong,i'm Spectra Phantom, Mandalorian warrior and I'm your killer. Maul and Savage laugh at him and they make there move.Spectra use all of his tricks to beat Maul but it was like Maul knew every move he had: Maul:Vizla perished and so shall you. Savage was fighting Blade but then the Zabrak cut off his hands and pushed him away to the door: Blade:ARGH!!! Spectra:NOOOOOOOO!!! Spectra was out numbered and had no choice but to leave,he and Blade barely escaped: Maul:Let them go, I'm starting to sense something dark coming. Blade and Spectra returned to Coruscant,where Blade go new hands: Spectra:How you doing? Blade:I'll live but I need to star to adapt to these new hands. Spectra:Rest, I must report my "adventure" to Aloquar,vode an! Blade:Vode an! Spectra returned to the Guild's HQ to report his adventure on Mandalore: Aloquar:Good,now go rest back on Coruscant. After he got back to his apartment,Spectra got a message from Bo-Katan saying:My scouts told me what happened on the throne room,that was a brave act, I love you so goodbye and good luck. Spectra heard the message and he felt better than ever. '''Battle of Felucia (20 BBY) A Republic Commando named RC-1138 (Boss) contacted Spectra because of his heroics on Carlac and Umbara for some special missions on Felucia that would help the Galactic Republic in the Clone Wars. Spectra decided to help them since he loved credits and he loved working with the Republic, so he got on his new ship, the Smacker, given by Beviin Kabur for his skills in the battlefield also because the Phantom Fury was destroyed in a space battle. When Spectra reached he landed on a remote location, close to the outpost, he grabed his Felucia.jpg|Felucia Ma gybbi.jpg|Spectra's new ship, the Smacker, lands on Felucia Image20130405-22-18-27.jpg|Spectra collecting slime from the pit Image20130405-22-35-56.jpg|Spectra kills a rancor Image20130407-15-43-23.jpg|Spectra defends himself against the Nuro Pirates Image20130408-20-31-15.jpg|Spectra attacks Yorn Nuro, the pirate leader Image20130422-21-14-42.jpg|Spectra collects bone samples Image20130415-20-42-51.jpg|Spectra is sent by Boss to fix some scanners Image20130414-19-53-59.jpg|Spectra asks the Commander of Wesk squad if he can take the captured pirate supply crates Image20130408-20-14-38.jpg|Spectra helps Jedi Knight Ana Zett Image20130407-15-35-16.jpg|Spectra finds Blue Mushrooms while using his special suit Image20130407-10-23-14.jpg|Spectra finds the B1 droid Image20130405-23-01-36.jpg|Spectra meets R3-T3 speeder and advanced to the outpost where Boss warned Spectra about the Separatists analysing their past failures on battlefields and upgrading their battledroid programs and also the dangers of this strange world. Spectra's first mission was to colect sarlaac slime, he jumped on his speeder and drove to the location of the pit, his target was at least six samples, he jumped down and started collecting the samples. The Sarlaac looked to be asleep, so Spectra had to be carefull not to awake the Sarlaac. Spectra was about to collect the last sample when the Sarlaac woke up, Spectra collected the last sample and started jumping from tentacle to tentacle, he was running out of options so he activated his jet pack and escaped the Sarlaac alive: Spectra:Well, that was tough! Spectra set a camp close to the pit, he rested there for a night, in the morning Spectra was ready to return to the outpost but he remembered the rancors so he decided to go on an hunting trip, he went through the jungle until he reached the rancor field, he saw so many rancors, he wanted something big. Spectra looked for a mature rancor but all he found were young rancors, until next to a strange cave there was a mature rancor, from his left pocket he took out a thermal detonator and throwed it at the rancor, rancor exploded and fell, he then took one of the rancors tooth as a trophy, he guarded the tooth in his speeders bag: Spectra:Time to return to the outpost. Spectra returned to the outpost, where Bossn waited for him: Boss:Great job sir! Spectra:Thanks Boss. Boss:Talk to Captain Carg over there to collect your reward. Spectra went to see Garg: Captain Carg:Here's your payment. Spectra:Thank you. He then came back to Boss for his next mission: Boss:Alright sir, your next mission is to defeat the pirate leader, Yorn Nuro, are you up for it? Spectra:Bring him on, give me the coordinates. Boss:Here you go, if you can, take out some pirates and rescue the Felucians. Spectra saluted and hoped on Rusts and followed the coordinates through the felucian swamps and jungle, a few minutes later he reached the Nysillin Farm, he stoped and got off his speeder and picked up a pair of macrobinoculars from one of his speeder's bag: Spectra:Alot of pirates but no sign of Yorn Nuro. Spectra entered the farm with his flamethrower and started to burn the pirates. After killing some pirates, Yorn Nuro finaly came out of the shadows: Spectra:In the name of the Republic, surrender or be executed! Yorn Nuro:Make me Republic dog! Spectra and Yorn attacked each other, Yorn was an excelent sharpshooter, Spectra barely dodged Yorn's flury of bolts coming from his sniper rifle, he remembered he made some chages to his gear, he created a special deflector shield that protected his whole body, he activated the shield and attacked Yorn. The pirate was catched by the fire and died. Spectra collected from his body the intel Yorn stole from the outpost, after he collected the datapad he heard a noise coming from a near by hut, he walked in and saw a door that led to the basement, he opened the door and discovered the Felucian farmers: Felucian:Thank you for saving us brave adventurer. Spectra:My plesure, I sugest you go to the Republic outpost, here are the coordinates. Felucian:Thank you, in return we give you these nysilim seeds, they are an healing herb. Spectra:Stay safe. Spectra said goodbye to the farmers and returned to the outpost for his next missions. MORE SOON!!! ''Cleanning up the Seperatists Spectra heard from Commander Jet, that he needed help, Spectra voluntered and went to see Jet, he told him one of the republics cruiser fell to the Seperatists. Spectra knew he was the only one who could help. Spectra flew in his ship to the coordinates of the cruiser, when he got there he saw alot of droids, he decide to use aimed shot since he wanted to be stealthy. Spectra got to the cargo hold and saw a Super Tank, this was a good challenge for Phantom. He yelled at the tank and it started shooting, he was able to evade the tanks missiles, he used aimed to shoot the tank, but it's armor was too tough, he ended the battle by throwing a thermal detonator at the tank. He took the cruiser under control and returned to Coruscant as a hero. Acolytes on Dathomir '' Spectra rested for one day after his mission with the Super Tank, after his day off, Spectra was called by Master Yoda for a very important task. Yoda told Spectra that the Republic found where Dooku's Acolytes train:Dathomir. Spectra said goodbye to Yoda and travelled to Dathomir. When he landed he sensed the Dark Side close, he reached the training grounds and saw an Acolyte: Wiffa Zett:I am Wiffa Zett, older sister of Ana Zett! Spectra:What?! The Dark Acolyted started to attack Spectra, he defended himself with his lightsaber, the acolyte was strong but Spectra easily beat her, he was able to stun the poor girl. He brought her back to the temple, Yoda and the Jedi Council plus Ana Zett, they were very happy. Wiffa was sent to a secret Jedi chamber where she would return to the light side. ''After Order 66 (18 BBY-1 ABY) When order 66 was executed,Spectra knew there was something "fishy" about Palpatine."Never trust a politician",that is what his father taught him.Spectra heard from his good friend Blade,the butcher that the Empire was looking for Mandalorians to hire,so he decided to go: Stormtrooper:Lord Vader,this is the Mandalorian who wishes to join. Darth Vader:Good,why have you come to the Empire my friend? Spectra:My friend Blade told me about you hiring Mandalorians and I actually need a job. Darth Vader:I will give you a test,kill this Stormtrooper. Spectra:Do I have to? Darth Vader:(gets mad)DO IT OR DIE!!! Spectra had no choice but to kill him. Darth Vader:Good,welcome to the Empire. Vader was most pleased to hear this,Spectra became Vader's Agent,sadly,he was forced to put away his armor and wear Imperial Agent armor.His orders were to assassinate,arrest,discover and sabotage.He did many jobs for Vader,but his career was about to end,Vader gave Spectra a task,he had to sabotage and destroy a Rebel Cruiser.This was a good Challenge for Spectra,so he went on his ship, the Smacker, activated the stealth ability.On the location of the cruiser,Spectra wasn't detected by the crew so he was ready to board the ship.Inside the ship Spectra activated his stealth equipment to walk by the crew undetected,he first sabotaged the main reactor,the ship was starting to loose power,the next target were the engines,while he was sabotaging the engines,Luke Skywalker,found him: Luke:So you're the person who sabotaged the main reactor! Spectra:You shall perish now,for the Empire!!! Spectra engaged him with his lightsaber,but still he was no match for the last jetii.Spectra barely escaped,good thing he was able to sabotage the cannons so he left,knowing Vader would kill him for failing,he went AWOL,he needed a remote planet for his exile so he went to Maridun where he stayed until the end of the empire,while the Empire put Wanted posts about Spectra.The Empire wanted Spectra dead. Spectra Phantom Finished Wanted Poster.png|Imperial Wanted Poster of Spectra(made by Ben Drago1) Image20130315-20-46-30.jpg|Spectra durring his exile Image20130315-20-50-57.jpg|Spectra's Camp on Maridun The Apprentice (18 ABY) ''' After the New Republic was established and the Empire gone,in the year of 18 ABY,Spectra was alone and needed an apprentice to carry on The Phantom Legacy so he meet a young boy called Cody Starlight,they had many adventures. Isotope-5 Crisis (25 ABY-26 ABY) Gambit of the Spy (25 ABY) Durring the New Republic, Spectra and Cody had joined the Republic, he once again became a Special Agent for the Republic. On 25 ABY, Spectra and Cody would recieve the toughest mission ever, find and eliminate the greatest spy code named, The Purge: Leia:Agent Phantom, we need you for a special mission that only you can do it! Spectra and Cody:Yes Ma'am. Leia:There is strange person who has been calling senators at night, in the morning, they show up dead with a message frm someone code named, The Purge, we need you to find him and eliminate this threat! Spectra:I have a plan that might work. Leia:We will be in your debt, Agent. Spectra and Cody left the office and went to see a senator. They explained that he would be next in the Purge's "to kill list": Senator:What do you mean, I'm next? Cody:Sir, please calm down. Spectra:We have reason to believe you are next in these senator murders. Senator:(in panic) Protect me at all cost! Durring the evening, Spectra was guarding the veranda, while Cody guarded the Senator's bedroom door, suddenly, a noise came from the room, Cody kicked the door and saw the senator's body on the ground: Cody:This is bad master. Spectra:Indeed, wait, look! On the ground there was an holocomunicator with the markings of The Purge, they activated the comunicator, a message played: The Purge:Hello Agents. Spectra:You must be the Purge. The Purge:Yes I am. Cody:Why are you doing this? The Purge:To meet you, also to send a message! Spectra:A message? Cody:What do you mean send a messae? The Purge:My ancestor, The Shroud, was a great spy, he had plans for the galaxy, now I own those plans. Spectra:What plans? The Purge:I'm not ruining the surprise, you must find me first! The message turned off and the comunicator started glowing in red, Spectra knew it was bomb, he throwed it out of the window and it blowed up: Cody:This guy is a menace! Spectra:Then we must kill it! '''''MORE SOON! '' '' ''Death (35 BBY) Spectra Phantom died in the year of 35 ABY by is former apprentice called Cody Starlight,after Spectra thought he was dead on one of their missions.He called himself Dark Justice and attacked Spectra's apartment where they had a battle: Dark Justice:How could have you left me for DEAD! Spectra:I didn't know you were alive, I thought you were dead. Dark Justice:Well, guess I'm not dead. IT'S PAY BACK TIME ,REVENGE! Spectra:Please I don't want to fight you. Dark Justice:IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT! Cody used a red lightsaber,probably he became a Sith for hating Spectra,his master used the lightsaber he had since his 14.But Spectra failed and Cody stabbed him in the heart ,the brave warrior fell down with HONOR.He lived many adventures but this was his last one,The Phantom Legacy ended and Clan Phantom was gone forever. Rebirth (100 ABY) 35 ABY, the year of my death. Did I die on Coruscant? Almost, good thing Ren Ion was there for me. I remember that day like it was yesterday. CybernetichandProsthesis.png|Spectra's Cybernetic Hand Dark Justice had just stabbed me in the heart, I couldn't move my hands nor my whole body, I was about to die until the sound of my savior came: Ren Ion:Phantom, are you there? He yelled but no one responded, the last thing I saw was my old apprentice escape: Dark Justice:Time for me to go! Down stairs, Ren was starting to get impatient: Ren Ion:Well guess I have to "break in". Ren used his lightsabers to cut a hole in my door, once he was inside he rushed up stairs and found my body, he came closer and saw that I was still alive but dyeing: Ren Ion:Don't worry Spectra, I'll save you! My body was than taken to a secret underground laboratory on Zeno. Ren's scientist, in order to save me, were forced to replace my hands with cybernetic hands, since I was stabbed in the heart, they had to open my chest and replace my heart with a cybernetic one, they also added pericardium implants, witch helped my heart, the surery ended and I was alive: Ren Ion:Did he survived the surgery? Scientist:Yes my King. Ren Ion:Is he awake? Scientist:I'm afraid not, he must stay in a bacta tank until he wakes up. So that was my fate, stay in a bacta tank until I wake up, not a plesent moment. The years passed and finaly my cybernetic eyes woke up, first thing I saw with those new eyes was a lab, Ren came and brought new clothes: Ren Ion:Spectra your finaly awake! Spectra:Where am I? Why am I in a bacta tank? Ren Ion:I saved your life. He then opened the tank, I step out and it felt good to touch the floor: Spectra:Why do I see throught walls and what happend to my hands?! Ren Ion:I'm sure you have alot of questions. 'MORE SOON!' Seeking Knowledge and Power (143 ABY-146 ABY) In the year of 143 ABY, Spectra asked Ren Ion if he could leave Zeno for a while, Ren said he would always be welcomed. Master of the Dark Side (143 ABY-144 ABY) Spectra started a journey to pursue ultimate strength in the Force. On Korriban he met Darth Talon, a red Twi'lek Sith, she had many tatoos, she told Spectra she was Sith and that she could show him the Dark Side of the Force, Spectra wanted to master the Dark and the Light at the same time to remain Neutral, Talon showed him alot of Force powers only known in the Dark Side of the Force such as:Force Storm, Force drain, Force scream and many other powers. Spectra would perform an ancient Sith Ritual called Force Walk that would make him powerfull in the dark side. Force Walk Requiring great strength of will, Spectra would bind the restless ghosts of dead Sith to himself. Once bound, he draw from the ghost's power, channeling it into a powerful exertion of Force energy. Binding an unwilling ghost allowed Spectra to draw more power. All who have mastered this technique such as Spectra. Spectra then recieved a title given to him by Darth Talon, Lord Phantom. He was able to bound more than one ghost. It appears, however, that binding too many ghosts quickly overwhelmed Spectra, but since he was powerfull in the Force he was able to survive and become stronger. Spectra thank Darth Talon for this training that took him one year to finish, Darth Talon knew Spectra wanted to master both sides, she knew Spectra was powerfull, Spectra left Darth Talon and resumed his journey for power. Master of the Light Side (145 ABY-146 ABY) After Spectra left Korriban, he had mastered the dark side, now he needed to master the light side. He decided, if he wanted to master the light he had to go to the birth place of the Force. He put the coordinates in his ship and went to Tython, when he arrived he landed close to the old Jedi Temple, he was so amazed by the temple that he knew he was in the right place, the temple was in ruins, he entered the temple and was attacked by a Flesh Raider, Spectra activated his lightsaber and stabed the alien. He saw that the stairs were destroyed, so he used Force jump, and jumped to the second floor, he looked for the archives, when he found the room he saw a holocron shining he activated the holocron and a Force ghost appeared: Spectra:Who are you? Unknown Jedi:I am just a Jedi master that you called, I can sense that you require my help. Spectra:I wish to be the Master of the Light and Dark. Unknown Jedi:Then we have much to do! Spectra trained in the Light Side of the Force for 1 year, Spectra meditated alot durring his training, after one year, the Jedi told him he was ready. The holocron started to fail, the ghost said his time had come, he said goodbye to Spectra and the ghost disapeared. Master of the Light and Dark (146 ABY) After Korriban and Tython, Spectra took off in his ship in search of the Crystal of Neutrality, a rare lightsaber crystal that was created on Tython, the crystal was then moved to Korriban but it was lost, Spectra had the map to the crystal, his destination was Tatooine, when he arrived on Tatooine, he took out his speeder and speeded to the Dune Sea, he went to the location of the crystal. He saw a strange cave, when he entered it he saw many crystals on the walls, floors and roof, in the center there was an altar with sith and jedi inscriptions on it, he knew he was in the right place, in order to summon the crystal he had to recite the Sith and Jedi codes, he recited them and a strange light came from the wall, the wall hid a chamber, he walked in and saw the crystal, plus some lightsaber materials, he picked the crystal up and started building the Lightsaber of Neutrality. Five minutes later, the lightsaber was finish, he ignited it and saw that the lightsaber had a grey cristal and a "stormy effect", suddenly a strange black figure appeared, Spectra throwed his new blade at it and the figure disapeared, Spectra was confused, he left the Dune Sea and entered his ship, he than returned to Zeno where Ren Ion challenged him for a friendly duel, Spectra easily overpowered Ren. Spectra recieved the title of Master of the Light and Dark. Simple Life (435 ABY-465) After Ren Ion's death,Spectra decided to live normal life,on Coruscant,he met a pretty young Green Twi'lek girl,they fell in love right away,so they got marry,they had a son named Cassus.Years passed and now Cassus is 16 years,he has started is training to become a Mandalorian Warrior. Me and my Wife.JPG|Spectra Phantom with his Wife,Vettese Phantom My son,Cassus, durring his training.JPG|Cassus Phantom, Spectra's son Last Stand (465 ABY) Years after Spectra's son completed his training,Spectra's son and wife were kidnaped by two Unknow Sith,until one day Spectra recieved a call from the Sith: Spectra:Where's my wife and my son you snake? Unknow Sith:Come to Mustafar,you will get further instructions once you are there. Spectra went to Mustafar,he landed on a strange Citadel where one of the Sith came to greet him: Unknow Sith:Welcome,you are Spectra,son of Rex Phantom and Risha Phantom. Spectra:How do you know about my family? Unknow Sith:I know alot about you,my master told me. Spectra:Who are you? Darth Imperius:I am Darth Imperius,apprentice of Dark Justice. Spectra:That monster! Darth Imperius:Now prepare to die! They both ignited there Lightsabers and started a fierce duel,the duel was vicious but Spectra was wiser and stronger so he force pushed Imperius into the river full of hot lava: Spectra:One down,one more to go! With the apprentice of Dark Justice dead,Spectra ran as fast as he could,inside the Citadel he had to fight alot of guards in order to get to the Control Room,he got to the first room where his son,Cassus,was: Spectra:Cassus?! Cassus:Dad,a little help?! Cassus was in a Training Room,dressed as an Acolyte,he was fighting alot of Training Droids: Spectra:Son,where's your mother? Cassus:I don't know,we got split up besides we can't leave this place,these droids just keep coming! Spectra:Think,why do you think the doors have a big red target on top? Cassus:I don't understand? Spectra:The key is to throw your Lightsaber at the target,in order to close it like this! Spectra throwed his Lightsaber with great style and speed at the targets,he was going to end the trial when all the droids stoped: Cassus:Dad? Image20130307-22-24-24.jpg|Duel against Darth Imperius Image20130307-22-53-14.jpg|The Final Duel! Image20130309-21-06-55.jpg|Spectra dissapears like Darth Revan Spectra:I guess it's done. Suddenly a Giant Droid showed up: Server-4:I am Server-4,Ultimate Training Droid. Cassus:Dad,let me fight this droid? Spectra:I'll find her,good luck son. The Final Duel Spectra left the room,his target was the Control Room where the Final Duel awaits him.Spectra got to the Control Room where his old apprentice was awaiting him: Dark Justice:I have been expecting you,Spectra. Spectra:So it is you,why are you doing all of this? Dark Justice:You should know,you made me suffer so you shall suffer too! Spectra:How are you even alive? Dark Justice:Sith Alchemy and this mask,plus some Cybernetic Implants. Spectra:What did you do with my wife? Dark Justice:She will be a good slave,maybe i'll sell her or keep her. Spectra:You will pay! Dark Justice:Foolish old man! Spectra:You will never beat me,also i got a gift for you. Spectra showed him the Lightsaber of Darth Imperius: Dark Justice:My apprentice! Spectra:Enough talking! The final duel had begun,they were both great duelist's.Spectra force pounded the floor making Dark Justice being pushed into a wall by the blast, Dark Justice retaliated with force choke but Spectra was able to free himself, Dark Justice used force scream to stun Spectra, then he started throwing boxes at Spectra, when he came back to his senses he throwed his lightsaber at Dark Justice but he was able to deflect the attack: Dark Justice:It's time to end this! Spectra:Bring it on! After the long duel, Spectra and Dark Justice were going to make their final move, Spectra used his Zenolian Power, Esmerald Lightning while his enemy used Force Lightning. The two powers clashed: Dark Justice:You can not stop me, give up! Spectra:Never, you're a menace to the Galaxy and so there for you must be destroyed! The battle was intense, but suddenly a strange energy sphere started forming in the center of both lightnings, the strange sphere exploded and alot of energy was released, the only thing visible was the smoke and strange lightnings, when the smoke disappeared both Spectra and Dark Justice were injured: Dark Justice:My implants are failing, curse you! Spectra:You brought this on your self! Fall of a Hero Dark Justice's implants failed and he died, Spectra wasn't feeling well, he knew his life would soon end, he had to act fast, on the control terminal he saw Vettese's cell, he freed her: Vettese:Hello, is anybody there? Spectra:It's me, honey. Vettese:Spectra it's so good to hear your voice, are you alright? Spectra:Vette, there's no time to waste you must ecape this horrible place! Vettese:What about you? Spectra:I'll soon have the same fate as Darth Revan. Vettese:No, please dont go! Spectra:I'm sorry Vette, now go, you will find Cassus in the training room! Vettese:I love you! Spectra:I love you too, now go and find our son! Vettese ran, while Spectra activated the self distruct sequence, Vettese found Cassus, he had finaly destroyed Server-4: Cassus:Mother! Vettese:Cassus come on! Cassus:Mother, where is he? Vettese:You know Revan, right! Cassus:Of course. Vettese:Your father is going to have the same fate as Revan. Cassus:Noooo! Vettese:Don't cry, let's go! Cassus and Vettese ran to the platform, where the Smacker was awaiting them. In the Control Room, Spectra was about to disapear: Spectra:Time to end my life, but how? Spectra was thinking of how to end his life: Spectra:I will quote Revan's final words. And so Spectra Phantom disapeared, he was know as:Hero of the Republic, Mandalorian Warrior, Force User...Spectra was many things, but all Heroes must die some day. Cassus and Vettese were able to escape the Citadel then moments later the Citadel of Doom exploded. Cassus and Vettese got to coruscant and they started crying. Some say Spectra was badly injured and died, others say he was killed by the explosion but only Vettese and Cassus know the truth. ''' THE END!'' Legacy The Phantom legacy was filled with many great persons such as: Old Republic era:Captain Aldannek Phantom,a smuggler who found Nok Drayen's Tresure,Agent Fegriro Phantom,a great Imperial agent and many more.But only one of these warriors was a mandalorian warrior who carried the true origins of clan Phantom,his name was Ulcovand Phantom,winner of the Great Hunt(after Boba's ancestor).Spectra found all of these secrets after discovering them on a safe that has been in his family for generations.Spectra also found an ancient droid called HK-35 created by his sith ancestor,Crusher Phantom. VG-STC-002a 71665 zoom.jpg|CLAN PHANTOM Crusher Phantom.JPG|Crusher, apprentice to Darth Revan Aldannek Phantom.JPG|Captain Aldannek, famous Smuggler and Republic Privateer Fegriro Phantom.JPG|Agent Fegriro, famous Imperial Agent Mandalore.png|Mandalore,Homeworld of Clan Phantom Dromund Kaas.png|Dromund Kaas,the location of Clan Phantom's Training Grounds|link=D Concordia.png|Concordia,the location of Clan Phantom's Mining Facility Felucia.jpg|Felucia,the secret location of Clan Phantom's Estate Vehicles Spectra had many ship's,but one time he found an amazing old ship.The ship was a Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor:featuring an advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art sublight engines, the Fury is the most versatile ship_fury.png|The Phantom Fury, Spectra's Ship Ma gybbi.jpg|The Smacker, Spectra's newest ship given to him by Beviin Kabur Rusts(Spectra's speeder).png|Rusts,Spectra's Speeder starship in the Imperial fleet and the end result of centuries of evolving design. The modern Fury was originally conceived for use in high-priority military missions but it was exclusively most used by Sith in the Old Republic era.Content:military-grade computers and communications equipment are integrated into the ship's hardware, and hidden security devises make sabotage extremely difficult and dangerous.Spectra modified the ship,he added better equipment such as,stealth,he renamed the ship Phantom Fury. He also had a Zephyr-G swoop bike,witch had inside its bags, a field kit, a repair kit, a survival kit, a construction kit and an antidote kit. Armor Spectra wore a suit of black and a bit of blue Mandalorian armor complete with a T-visor helmet. His shoulder pads were adorned with the symbol of his clan and the mandalorian logo. Spectra used a JT-12 jetpack of many sizes. His whole armor was made of Beskar. His helmet recorded video and played it back on command, dispensed water, compensated automatically for low or high light conditions, picked up on minute sounds and amplified them and could connect with the onboard computer of the Smacker, assuming the transmission wasn't being jammed. Spectra had many armors. Image20130425-15-45-21.jpg|Spectra's training armor Image20130425-16-22-25.jpg|Spectra's first armor (30 BBY-29 BBY) SpectraArmor.jpg|Spectra's snow armor (21 BBY, Carlac) Spectra.jpg|Spectra's red armor (21 BBY and 18 ABY) SpectraBlueArmor.jpg|Spectra's modified blue armor (20 BBY, Mandalore) SpectraNewArmor.jpg|Spectra's new and last armor (20 BBY-?) Weaponry and Equipment Westar-34 pistols Spectra used two '''WESTAR-34, '''witch were a small, silver blaster pistol made from dallorian alloy. The WESTAR-34 fired powerful bolts that were very effective at close range. The blaster was designed specifically for sustained close-range use, utilizing its dallorian construction to absorb more heat than a standard blaster. The pistol's expensive custom-made finish made it impervious to furnace fire. They were also small and compact enough to fit into a jetpack. They were one of Spectra's favourite weapons. Blaster Carbine Spectra used blaster carbine mostly utilized by members of the radical Mandalorian splinter-group known as Death Watch during the Clone Wars. The blaster carbine was blocky and square, it was dark blue and was known to fire yellow blaster bolts. Sniper Rifle Spectra used a sniper rifle durring his years as a Republic Agent on Carlac. Durring the Galatic Empire he would again use that same rifle as his main weapon durring his years as an Imperial Agent. Lightsaber Spectra was an excelent blademaster, he knew how to use a lighsaber since his clan had many lightsabers from Jedi and Sith. He used a blue lightsaber that he got after killing a weak jedi in the arena of Makeb. After his rebirth on Zeno, Ren Ion made some changes to Spectra's lightsaber, making it have a "stormy effect" and the color was changed to purple. Flamethrower Spectra used '''flamethrower durring his missions on Felucia while attacking the Nuro Pirates. It was useful in close spaces, it was also capable of melting most materials. Pyke Blaster pistol (back-up) Durring his showdown on Mandalore in 20 BBY, Spectra found a Pyke Sindicate blaster pistol, he grabbed it and took it in as his back up blaster. He would use this weapon again on Felucia in 20 BBY. Macrobinoculars Spectra had a pair of Macrobinoculars that he used on Felucia and future missions. They were used to see distant battles and spy on his enemys. Vibroknife Spectra owned a vibroknife, he used it when he neede to cut something or release and other things. WESTAR-34 blaster pistols.jpg WESTAR35-SWE.jpg ImageScaleCAJ2VRV6.png Sabers.png Flames.png ImageScaleCAV3R4HH.png sem nome.png Knife.png Abilities (work in progress) 'Relationships-Friends' Rex Phantom Rex was Spectra's father and mentor, Rex was great warrior, he taught everything he knew to his son. Rex Phantom was a Human/Zenolian male Mandalorian and mercenary. Rex fought along side Jaster Mereel and the True Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Civil War against the Death Watch. Rex met a young women named Risha (who later took on the name of Phantom), on 51 BBY they gave birth to one of the most cunning Mandalorians in the galaxy, Spectra Phantom, on 47 BBY he found a young boy named Kai, he took him in as his adoptive son. He and his wife raised Spectra on Mandalore, one day Risha left him and he raised Spectra alone. Rex was born on Mandalore like most Mandalorians were. When the Mandalorian Civil War began between Jaster Mereel's True Mandalorians, who believed that the Mandalorians should act as honorable mercenaries, and Tor Vizsla's splinter group known as Death Watch, which advocated that the Mandalorians return to their savage roots as raiders and brigands Rex joined Jaster and the True Mandalorian. Rex gave Spectra his first bounty, Rex died on Nar Shaddaa while his son watched. Risha Phantom Risha was Spectra's mother, she wasn't around when Spectra became a full mandalorian warrior, she use to be a slave, but she was tired of what the Hutts did to her, he picked up a gun and killed them, rising as a skilled mercenary she became an excelent sniper, she went to Concord Dawn for a job but was caught in the Mandalorian Civil War, she was saved by Rex Phantom, she later became a true Mandalorian. On 51 BBY they gave birth to one of the most cunning Mandalorians in the galaxy, Spectra Phantom. She left the True Mandalorians because she was tired of violence and death. On 21 BBY, she was working for Satine Kryze, she was sent to Coruscant, she didn't know her son was there. Durring her stay on Coruscant, she was killed by a Death Watch assassin, when Spectra heard of this horrible crime, he went to see the crime scene and he saw the woman, he knew she was his mother, he vowed to avenge her. Kai Kai was Spectra's adoptive brother, Kai and Spectra were very good friends, when they were training together, they went to many missions with their father. Kai was a very skilled warrior, later on he became Spectra's apprentice and they went on many missions. Kai was responsible for Spectra joining the Mandalorian Guild. Ren Ion Ren Ion, was a Zenolian like Spectra, theymet on Felucia durring the Clone Wars, they quickly became friends. Ren saved Spectra's life from death in 35 ABY. On 100 ABY, Spectra woke up and Ren gave him a place in the Zeno-Sith Imperial Order. Kahar Zamet Spectra was lucky to work with one of the most legendary Jedi's, Kahar Zamet, they worked together to track down the Death Watch on Makeb. The Mandalorian Guild The Mandalorian Guild was Spectra's group, he joined them after he was conviced by his brother, Kai. Spectra became friends with many members such as, Malek Kriya, Redspark Fett, Boba Bactapack, Beviin Kabur and many others. 'Blade, the Butcher' Blade was one of Spectra's friends, he was the leader of a vast criminal empire, he was overpowered by his most trusted lieutenant, Griff. When Griff was killed by Spectra, Blade and Spectra became friends. He decided to to leave his criminal empire and pursued his grandfather's wish, to became a Mandalorian Warrior, Blade was given tips by Rex Phantom. Blade later joined the Death Watch, Spectra didn't agree with him, but he was his friend. Blade was on Mandalore with Bo-Katan and the remaining loyal Death Watch members. he was soon captured, he sent a distress signal to Spectra, who went to rescue him. After he was released, he wanted revenge on the nightbrothers, they engaged Maul and Savage in a fierce duel, Spectra battled Maul while Blade battled Savage, Blade lost his hands to Savage. In 18 BBY, Blade suggested that Spectra should join the Empire. Kryze Bo-Katan Kryze Spectra met Bo-Katan on Mandalore in 20 BBY, he helped her fight the Super Commandos. At first, Spectra complimented her in a romantic way, Bo reacted by putting a gun in his head. After the Battle of Sundari, she sent Spectra a message of gratitude and in the end, the message said:"I love you". (more to come) Image20130402-20-47-30.jpg|Rex Phantom Rex and Risha.png|Risha Phantom Image20130413-00-08-20.jpg|Kai Whoa ren.png|Ren Ion Kahar Felucia 4.png|Kahar Zamet 1000px-Mandalorian Guild.jpg|The Mandalorian Guild BoKatanPerhaps-TCWS5teaser2.jpg|Bo-Katan Kryze Zan.jpg|Zan Infrastun Image20130410-09-56-48 copy.jpg|Cody Starlight Sketch Card Darth Talon comm by gb2k.jpg|Darth Talon 'Relationships-Enemies' (Work in progress) 'Behind the Scenes' Spectra Phantom is a character on the Clone Wars Adventures Online Multiplayer Game. Spectra's name on the game is Spectra Phantom7. Credit for all pictures goes to Kai. Titles These are the titles Spectra earned on CWA: Hero of Geonosis-Geonosis Saga Hero of the 104th-Iceberg Three Hero of Ryloth-Hasbro's Biggest Battles Hero of Umbara-beat the Umbara mission challenges Weapon Master-mastered Ranged Attacks and Melee Attacks Jedi Master-beat the Jedi Battle Class Battalion Commander-beat the Trooper Battle Class Blademaster-beat the 10 key challenge on Lightsaber Duel The Liberator-beat the Captive Village The Unyielding-beat Darth Maul and Savage Opress on the Sith Academy ' ' Conecting pages Rex Phantom (father) Risha Phantom (mother) More soon! ''Mercenary for Hire ' ' Gallery of Photos 'These are some pictures:''' Image20130308-21-19-38.jpg|My new Rancor pet next to Kai and Elsa Fett Help!.png|Oh boy!!! Ault!Traitor!!!.JPG|Ault! Traitor!!! No Pizza!.JPG|What do you mean no Pizza!? Image20130324-23-18-16.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (first round) Image20130324-23-16-00.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (second round) Image20130324-23-10-11.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (last round) Image20130326-21-39-36.jpg|A Sith draining the life of a Gamorrean StarkillerCwa.png|It's Sith Stalker (Starkiller) Image20130328-22-12-08.jpg|Spectra dancing with a slave in Jabba's Palace Image20130328-23-08-53.jpg|Knocked out on Ryloth Image20130328-22-55-28.jpg|Is that a lightsaber?! O_O Image20130329-19-09-42.jpg|Visiting Tatooine with my apprentice Jumping over a Sarlaac.png|Spectra jumping over a Sarlaac Image20130329-19-02-01.jpg|Bow before the mighty Spectra Phantom! Dancing with Mako.JPG|Me dancing with Mako Relaxing.JPG|Relaxing under a Holo Dancer Dancing1.JPG|Dancing with the Holo Dancer Dancing2.JPG|Dancing with with the Holo Dancer one more time Image20130404-11-41-30.jpg|UNLIMITED POWER! O_O Image20130430-20-52-42.jpg|Spectra aims his blasters while on his speeder Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Zenolians Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:True Mandalorian Category:Hero of the 104th Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Hero of Umbara Category:Member Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Blademaster Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Commander Category:Imperial Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:New Republic Category:Republic Category:Married Characters Category:Empire Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Zeno Sith Order Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Gunslinger Category:Weapon Master Category:Clan Phantom